


TrickyFish

by zebraljb



Series: I Want to Be Your Underwear [10]
Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last in a series of NSYNC slash stories based on the Bryan Adams song "I Just Want to Be Your Underwear."</p>
            </blockquote>





	TrickyFish

TEN  
 _I wanna be your hot sauce, when you’re cookin  
I wanna be your sunglasses, hey, good looking  
I wanna be the one, yeah, ya sink your hook in_

 

“So.” Chris looked solemnly at Lance. “What’s going on?”

“I had you come over here so I could ask you something, Chris.” Lance deftly sprinkled hot sauce into the hamburger meat before he put it on the grill.

“Shoot.” Chris took off his sunglasses and set them on the counter.

“Are you and JC fucking?” Lance asked. Chris promptly fell off the chair he was sitting on. Lance burst out laughing. “You okay?”

“Yeah. I was just…yeah.” Chris clumsily climbed back up. “Me and JC…fucking?”

“Yeah. My God, Chris, you two are on each other all the time.” Lance licked a drop of hot sauce from his finger. Chris watched the pink tongue snake around and shuddered.

“We’re just friends, Lance. And anyway, fucking? Man.” Chris shook his head.

“Oh, so you’re NOT bisexual?” Lance tossed the burgers onto the George Foreman grill and closed the lid. He washed his hands and smiled at Chris.

“Who? Me?” Chris said weakly. Lance sighed, shaking his head.

“Chris Chris Chris…how well do I know you? You think we haven’t noticed?”

“Everyone knows?” Chris said, horrified.

“Well, considering that one night Joey and I saw you leave a bar with a guy, and JC and Justin saw him coming out of your room the next morning…” Lance smiled again. “Wanna beer?”

“Yes,” Chris said desperately.

“So, you can see why I thought you and JC were getting it on.”

“Right.” Chris took the beer that Lance handed him. He opened it and gulped.

“Burgers will be done shortly. What do you want on them?” Lance dug through the refrigerator. Chris watched his ass wiggle a bit and sighed.

“Whatever.”

Lance came out of the fridge with ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, lettuce and onion. “This good?”

“Yeah,” Chris said weakly. Lance slapped some cheese on the burgers and let them cook a little longer. “Look, Lance…I’m not like gay or anything.”

“I didn’t say you were.” Lance smiled that smile again. “Is it so bad, though, to be gay?”

“Well, n-no,” Chris said, wondering how in the world he had fallen into this hole. Lance put his burger on a plate and slid it across the counter. “But JC? He’s…he’s scrawny. He’s pretty and all…but not my type.”

“You don’t like pretty boys?” Lance asked in a low whisper, and Chris shivered again.

“Uh, of course I like pretty boys.” Chris busied himself putting mustard on his burger.

“Do you think Justin is pretty?”

“No…Justin’s too…hardy, to be pretty.”

“Joey?”

“No…too New York to be pretty.”

“Me?” Lance’s voice was a hiss and Chris looked up sharply. The bright green eyes were sparkling.

“Yeah…Lance…you’re very pretty,” Chris said before he thought.

“You wanna fuck me?” Lance asked, and the tone of his voice shot arrows down to Chris’ groin.

“Yes,” Chris admitted.

“C’mon then.” Lance led the way out of the kitchen. “I can make more burgers later.” Chris blindly followed him to the bedroom.

 

Later, as he dozed, Chris vaguely heard Lance talking on the phone.

“Yeah…Jayce…it worked. Hook, line and sinker. I’m so happy. I’ve been waiting for this FOREVER.”

Chris rolled over onto his back and looked at Lance. Lance blushed at being caught, then grinned. Chris grinned as well, stretched his naked body, and Lance quickly got off the phone.

THE END


End file.
